Practice Dummy
by Basic Cadet
Summary: A War Thunder and Tekken Crossover. During a battle in the opening years of the Mishima Zaibatsu's War of Global Domination. An ill-fated Tank and it's crew would face one of the Zaibatsu's most lethal weapon.


Tank Commander Staff Sergeant Timothy Hayes, US Army, and his crew is utterly tired, he and his men were in a disabled M60 RISE tank in the Sands Of Sinai. A few hours ago, an errant Anti-Tank Guided Missile had struck near the back of his tank which took out its transmission, thus rendering it immobile while they tried to repair it. The rest of his team near him; a pair of Challenger Mk.3s and a pair of M1A1 Abrams' went past him to take a strongpoint under the control of Mishima Zaibatsu's Tekken Force. Since then, Hayes and his men were left to act as a rear guard and had taken out two enemy tanks trying to sneak behind his allies. So far, nothing had happened yet. His comrades that went to the Tekken Force's first strong point had taken the area and called it "C Point". Meanwhile, The rest of the allied group, supported by Russian and French Ground Units were in a see-saw engagement at B and A Point. Air Cover for their Team was substantial, and so far, no one had noticed the disabled M60 in the sand and dropped a bomb or sent a missile to fully destroy it. One of the crew suddenly asked Hayes,

"Sarge, is anyone coming here to help us?"

"Negative, we're on our own. I called for some kind soul from C to help us get there so we could be repaired but suddenly they're pinned down by enemy tanks. Almost everyone too is heading to A or B, no one could drop by to help us in repairing this tank..."

The Sergeant was scanning the surroundings from his Cupola when he suddenly spotted something quick flying. He quickly called out,

"We got an air target, 11 o'clock! Take it out!"

Hayes swivelled his cupola mounted M85 Machine Gun then the whole tank turret turned and tried to identify the target. The bogey definitely isn't friendly. There are no allied Air Craft that can help him so he fired a burst from his Cupola Machinegun trying to take it down. The Coaxial Machinegun, another machinegun sitting beside Main Tank cannon of the M60 is being fired by another crew of the tank and the tank gunner fired a Sabot shell toward the target with the tank's main gun. Hayes could see the bullets hitting the target except for the Sabot shell which the target had dodged gracefully then it fired two missiles. The tank continued to shoot back until the missiles landed right next to the tank.

"We're on fire!"

One of his Hayes's crew shouted then he switched on the Fire Protection Equipment to put out the fire. The dazed crew then made a check of the tank. They found out that their turret ring and cannon barrel are destroyed in addition to the tracks, engine and transmission. The Explosive Reactive Armor on the tank probably took the worst of the damage that could've killed or wounded the crew. Hayes sighed in relief as he saw the bogey fly away, hoping it didn't bother him again.

"Goodness! This thing's done for! It'll take too much time to repair this! Let's get out of here!

With that Hayes and his crew bailed out and destroyed the tank by setting it afire before getting away to run back to their base and get another tank.

"Target Destroyed"

Alisa Bosconovitch said as she watched her work still burning nearly kilometre away. Her arm mounted missiles could take out a tank if it scored a direct hit, she observed but even a very close hit could disable it. It was like fighting with a practice dummy, Alisa thought, her target can fight back but in no means could deal a serious threat to her, save for the two weapons in the tank that she took note of and searched it in her database: the 105mm M68 Cannon and the 12.7mm M85 Machinegun that were vainly used against her Finished with one of her field tests /She watched the crew run away then she flew back home again, flying low to avoid any radar that could spot her and expose one of Mishima Zaibatsu's Top Secret weapon in their war where they were more than a match to the Nation-States that opposed them.


End file.
